Unwelcomed Visitor
by PugHead
Summary: Well guys, this is my first ever Fanfiction, just some fun playing around with the idea of a little mischief between Fionna and Marshall Lee. Review and I'd be happy to add more!


She was _exhausted_.

After a whole day of defending the Goblin Kingdom from some sort of candy monstrosity that Prince Gumball had accidently cooked up, she could barely stand to keep awake. Thanks to Cake she'd managed to make it back home, but now her next concern was making it to a shower. Her loyal sidekick had made her way to the couch and crashed almost immediately, she didn't dare disturb the cat after all she'd helped her with already.

Slowly making her way to her room she'd stumbled and slipped thanks to the globs of whipped cream caked on to her shoes. When she'd managed to make it to her doorway she caught an eyeful of her candy coted exterior in a nearby mirror. With a large huff she began to remove her sticky hat exposing her mostly untouched hair, eventually making it to her shirt, practically ripping the garnet off her body. With another look in the mirror it appeared that a lot of sprinkles had managed to stick to her neck and chest and she gave a soft laugh at her own appearance.

"That's a good look for you" stated an ominous voice from behind her.

She instinctually whipped around, eyes darting from left to right, dying to find whoever it was that needed to be punched for such a comment. Before realizing just who had been spying on her all along.

"MARSHALL YOU TURD!" She yelled as she tossed her shirt at the boy in embarrassment.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT UP THERE BABY?" Cake asked in a concerned tone from the couch downstairs.

"Oh-OH I'm fine Cake!" Fionna yelled as genuinely as she could, not breaking the furious eye contact she started as soon as Marshall broke his choked laughter and began to offer his most sincere of smirks.

"Oh my glob Marshall – what the junk is with you sneaking in here like that!?" She whispered furiously.

"Oh my glob Fionna – What's up with being coated in frosting and sprinkles? Is this a new Fashion PG wants you to style?" He taunted avoiding the question entirely.

Looking down she realized she was left in her skirt and bra and with her shirt dangling playfully from the Vampire kings finger. Her face turned strawberry red and she quickly darted for her pillow near the bed. Gaining some of her confidence back she returned her now even more embarrassed and furious gaze to Marshall.

"Is there something I can do for you Marshall? Cuz I kinda wasn't expecting any company, and I'm pretty sure Cake wouldn't be too crazy about seeing your butt here either."

He snickered "My butt isn't the one you should be concerned about. Plus I wanted to see you! Its been awhile since I've seen you and fur face in action, but it seems you guys already had fun without me" He said in a seemingly sad sigh as he slowly floated over to Fionna's position, studying the shirt and picking off sprinkles from it.

"Oh please, it wasn't even that cool. We had to fight off a monster made up of cake and junk and every time I tried to kick the snott out of him I kept getting my foot caught in his frosting." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe you should have called me then.." He'd whispered into her ear, tracing his finger from her chest to her neck and licking off the sweet mixture of frosting and sprinkles. Somehow within the few seconds she'd managed to explain herself he'd made his way next to her and did so in a quiet manner.

She'd jumped, flustered more now than ever and fallen back off the bed. She'd shut her eyes awaiting the impact but realized he'd caught her , half of her on the bed and the other half cradled within his lap. He laughed once again, tears almost emerging before he'd realized a fist was coming his way.

She would have gotten him good if it wasn't for his stupid reflexes. He'd floated out from beneath her and allowed her to fall once again, only this time he didn't catch her. She'd landed with a thud but quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She'd slammed the door shut behind her only to open it again, ready to offer a painful threat, but loose her train of thought when he winked mischievously at her. She once again slammed the door in response, and locked it. As if it were to help her if the king of the ghouls wanted to make another uncalled for enterance.


End file.
